Calling from Beyond the Aura!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Calling from Beyond the Aura in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Right before they're very eyes. Our heroes and Korrina witness Mega Lucario and MetalGreymon out of control. Then Korrina's grandfather Gurkinn also known as the Mega Evolution Guru, gave Korrina a brand new trial. Travel to pomace mountain to visit a trainer who also has mega evolved Pokemon. And our heroes are going along as well! Ash Ketchum: Way to go, Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let's go! Korrina: Lucario, dodge it! (Pikachu launches Thunderbolt but Lucario quickly dodged it) Ash Ketchum: '''That was awesome! '''Korrina: Now use Bone Rush! (Lucario performs Bone Rush) Ash Ketchum: Dodge it quick! (Pikachu dodges the attack) Tai Kamiya: Way to go, Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Iron Tail! (Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but Lucario uses Power-Up Punch to block it) Korrina: Using Power-Up Punch was a good choice! Oh! Oh, no! Oh, no! We can't keep doing this! (The battle stops) Bonine: Okay! That's enough training for now! Clemont says lunch is ready. It's time to eat! Ash Ketchum: Yes, lunch! Tai Kamiya: It's about time! Korrina: Food break! Why don't we pick this up after we're through? Emerl: Good idea, Korrina. Let's go eat. (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Calling from Beyond the Aura! Ash Ketchum: (Eating a sandwich) Man! Your the best chef in the whole world! Koromon: Yeah, thanks for the best food I've tasted! Takato Matsuki: Yeah, thanks a lot. Guilmon: I love this food. Bonnie: Hey! I helped you know. Ash Ketchum: (Chuckles) You, too. Thanks a lot! Serena: Oh, yeah! Matt and I made the Poképuffs Lucario likes so much! Korrina: Really? That's great. Thanks! Matt Ishida: You're welcome. Serena: Here you go. Eat all you want. - - - - - (Then we see the heroes turns to see Philmac sitting alone on the rock) Korrina: What's the matter with him? Mark EVO: He's always acts like this. - - Jessie: Oh, so there's a mega Ampharos out there. James: Interesting... nice plot development. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Tentomon: Oh no! A group of Noibat! Ash's Pokedex: Noibat the Soundwave Pokemon. - Koromon: Hang on Tai! (Koromon digivolve to Agumon) Tai Kaimya: Agumon! - - - - Jiminy Cricket: Boy, those Noibat doesn't like to be disturbed. - - - - (Later that night) - - - - - - - (Matt plays his hamonica) Ash Ketchum: What a wonderful song, Matt! Gabumon: Tell me about it. (Everyone hears Matt's hamonica) - - - - - - - Korrina: Lucario. Clemont: Hey, Korrina are you having trouble sleeping? - - - - - (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Noibat! (Back to the episode) - - - - - - - - - - - Clemont: There Pokemon has some weird power device. Ash Ketchum: Okay, thanks Clemont. - - Jessie: Isn't this fun? Sonic: No! Not fun! - - Korrina: Alright, Lucario. Now! Mega evolve! (She touches her keystone) Takato Matsuki: Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate! (Korrina's Lucario mega evolves into Mega Lucario and Growlmon digivolve to WarGrowlmon) Jessie: There it is! James: Mega impressive, indeed! Meowth: And perfect to design to a long-term contract! Primus Onslaught: Show us what you got, fools! Takato Matsuki: We'll show you with our strength! Get them! Take them down, WarGrowlmon! WarGrowlmon: Sounds good to me! Korrina: Alright then, Lucario. Bone Rush! (Mega Lucario uses Bone Rush and hits Inkay then Pumpkaboo. Then WarGrowlmon attacks the Zackbots and Bowser's Koopa army) Jessie: Say it isn't so! James: With power to burn! Ash Ketchum: Alright, way to go! (Mega Lucario lands on it's feet) Zach Varmitech: Zackbots, go and deal with that red armored dinosaur! (Zackbots attacks WarGrowlmon as he tries to get rid of them. Then Gourmand fires a Cookie Dough gun right on WarGrowlmon's feet and gets stuck) WarGrowlmon: I'm stuck! Gaston Gourmand: You're not going to stop us now! (All the villains begins to attack WarGrowlmon by punching and kicking on him over and over as Takato suddenly feels the pain) Ash Ketchum: WarGrowlmon! Kari Kamiya: Oh no, WarGrowlmon! Takuya Kanbara: That's gotta leave a mark. Sheldon J. Plankton: We will win and evil will finally be triumph over good! (Laughing evilly) (All the villains laugh evilly) Takato Matsuki: (Growls in anger while crushing his fist in anger) You've gone way too far! I'll make you hurt! I'll make you pay! (Suddenly his aura glows red in anger) (Takato and WarGrowlmon yells in anger and rage) Primus Onslaught: (Laughing evilly) You think you can defeat us? Once we're done with you, we're gonna defeat you foolish heroes, one by one! Takato Matsuki: Your wrong! You villains will be finished! Attack! (WarGrowlmon yells in rage and attacks Dr. Eggman's robots, then Bowser's Koopa pack and then D.O.O.M.) Primus Onslaught: Take this you big dump armored Digimon! (He fires missiles to hit WarGrowlmon, but no effect as he jumps and bites Primus and then his tail smack Inkay and Pumpkaboo) Takato Matsuki: Finished them! Do it! Tear them apart! Davis Motomiya: Takato stop! Don't do it! Jack Spicer: '''I really love the sweet victory shall be ours! Jackbots finish that cyborg dragon digimon, attack. '''Zach Varmitech: You too Zackbots get him! (Jackbots and Zackbots attacks on WarGrowlmon) Zach Varmitech: Looks like your partner is lose and your goggle-head boy are the losers! (laughing evilly) Takato Matsuki: You cannot lose I won't let you. I'm ordering you to digivolve. Digivolve NOW! (WarGrowlmon angrily attacks the Zackbots and then roars in rage as the mark on his chest glows) James: What? Meowth: What's going on? Jessie: I don't know. Jiminy Cricket: Look at that. Henry Wong: The mark on his chest is glowing! What's happening to him? Tai Kamiya: '''I think WarGrowlmon is beginning to dark digivolve. '''Tentomon: This is not good. (Mega Lucario begins to go out of control again, and WarGrowlmon begins to dark digivolve) Takato Matsuki: WarGrowlmon? (WarGrowlmon dark digivolve to Megidramon) Korrina: Lucario, no! Takato Matsuki: Guilmon! What have I've done to you, boy! I'm sorry! (Mega Lucario and Megidramon roars in rage) Queen Elsa: What have they done? Ash Ketchum: Lucario! Agumon: Guilmon! (Mega Lucario and Megidramon are growling in rage) Jessie: Something's wrong with this picture. Tai Kamiya: '''You dark digivolve into Megidramon?! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Well, that was a catastrophe. '''Philmac: It... can't... be! Bonnie: Oh my gosh! Clemont: Oh, no! Sora Takenouchi: What in the world! Piglet: Oh, d-d-dear! Tigger: Yikes! Serena: What happened to WarGrowlmon? Korrina: He transformed into an evil dragon. Emerl: I thought MetalGreymon virus mode is bad, but this is worser than him. Eddy: What's happening to him? Ed: He's scary! Double-D: '''Good lord of mercy! He became a terrible beast! '''Ash Ketchum: Man, I thought Agumon dark digivolve into MetalGreymon virus looks bad. Then Greymon dark digivolve into SkullGreymon the next. And I know Guilmon is a virus type attribute, but this is far more scarier than both of them, that's creepy. Who's that Digimon? Henry Wong: Megidramon is a virus type mega. I agree with you guys. Takato Matsuki: It can't be... what have I done... Matt Ishida: That's Guilmon's mega form? Izzy Izumi: Looks like Takato's rage made Guilmon turn into completely horrible monster. Biyomon: (In Terk's Voice) Oh that's definitely not sound good. Eeyore: Don't like the sound of that. Pooh Bear: Oh bother! (Mega Lucario can see everyone in his vision then uses Bone Rush to attack while Megidramon attacks them as well. But then Megidramon suddenly attacked and fight Mega Lucario) Tommy Himi: What's happening to them? Clemont: Lucario and Guilmon are out of control. Jessie: Say I think this is turning into a party! James: It's true, and they have the noise maker. (Megidramon turns to the villains) Team Rocket: (Screaming) Get away from us you fiendish dragon digimon! (Megidramon charges to attack them) Philmac: (Yelling in anger) That does it, I'm ending it! (Philmac charges into battle) N.A.N.O.: Philmac wait! (Philmac punches Megidramon on the face) Ash Ketchum: Uh-oh, now he's really made him mad. Emerl: '''I agree with you, Ash. (Megidramon unleashes Megiddo Flame towards the villains but it hits the rocky wall instead and exploded) '''Jessie: Watch where your firing you twerp Digital Monster! Primus Onslaught: Allow me to deal with them. (He jumps up in the air and lands on the ground facing his three opponents) I'LL CRUSH YOU!!!! (Philmac, Primus, Mega Lucario and Megidramon charges and then they begin to fight each other) Emerl: Now this is gonna get ugly. Mark EVO: Uh oh. (Mega Lucario fires Aura Sphere hitting Philmac, next Megidramon tries to attack Mega Lucario, but it quickly dodges his claws and then Primus kicks Megidramon on the face. Philmac gets up and punching Primus and then Megidramon and Mega Lucario, Philmac tries to kick Primus but he quickly teleports and hits him hard with his fist and falls to the ground) Primus Onslaught: You lose, Philmac. Philmac: What? (Growling) Primus Onslaught: It's over Philmac you will never gotta defeat me never! (evil laugh) Philmac: '''(in Frieza's voice) Why you... fool you're a dead ROBOT! (Megidramon charges up Hell Howling and Mega Lucario prepares to use Aura Sphere) '''Philmac: Chaos...! Primus Onslaught: Chaos...! (All heroes and villains reacts seeing Philmac and Primus are about to use Chaos Blast while Megidramon and Mega Lucario prepares to fire their attacks) Ash, Emerl, Tai, Davis, Takato & Takuya: TAKE COVER!!! Philmac & Primus: BLAST!!!! (Megidramon fires Hell Howling, Mega Lucario fires Aura Sphere and Philmac and Primus lets out Chaos Blast which makes a massive explosion as all heroes and villains take cover not to get blown away by their attacks. As the explosion was clear the whole forest is set on fire and all Pokemon species are running away) Tai Kamiya: Is everyone okay? Kari Kamiya: Look! Clemont: The whole forest is on fire! Koji Minamoto: Oh no! Serena: If they keep on fighting the whole forest will be turn to ashes in the end. (Megidramon roars in anger as he warps Primus with his tail and then opens his mouth preparing to kill him, but he quickly grabs his mouth with his arms not to get eaten as Megidramon's salva made of acid drools on Primus) Primus Onslaught: Gah! Stop drooling on me, YOU DIGI-FREAK!!! Dojo Kanojo Cho: I thought I was bad, but this is the worse. Eddy: Ewww, he's drooling on Primus! Gross. Clay Bailey: That's nasty! Mimi Tachikawa: This is awful! Fluttershy: He's so horrible! Takato Matsuki: Horrible? She's right, and it's my fault! I made him digivolve! I created him with my anger, my hatred... just like I did back at the digital world. Gabumon: This isn't good if they don't stop fighting. Gomamon: Oh, this is terrible! If they keep fighting the Kalos region will turn into a disaster. Tentomon: Gomamon, get a grib! We need to do something and fast! Biyomon: He's right. Palmon: We need to stop them from fighting each other. Gatomon: How could we stop them? Megidramon is a mega level, Mega Lucario is out of control to understand, Philmac is too stubburn to listen and Primus is too stronger than Philmac? (Philmac kicks Primus, next Megidramon hits two robots with his claws, Mega Lucario uses Bone Rush hitting Megidramon from the back of the head, he turns and hits Mega Lucario) Mimi Tachikawa: I've had it! (crying and turns away) Sora Takenouchi: Mimi? Mimi Tachikawa: I'm gonna sit here and stare at the flowers until everybody starts getting along! (cries) Sora Takenouchi: Oh, like that's gonna help? Serena: There's nothing to be scared we'll help both Guilmon and Lucario back to normal self you'll see. Ash Ketchum: Serena's right. Now we need a plan to stop both Guilmon and Lucario and things can go back to normal and get better, you'll see. Izzy Izumi: Good thinking Ash. Joe Kido: I like the sound of that. Henry Wong: If we don't do something to calm Mega Lucario and Megidramon, things will go worse! (Takato runs towards the battle to get Megidramon's attention) Ash Ketchum: Takato wait! Rika Nonaka: It's too dangerous! Korrina: I coming with you Takato. Tai Kamiya: Korrina, get back here! Serena: Korrina, No! Matt Ishida: Takato and Korrina come back! Henry Wong: Get back here! You'll both get killed! Korrina: Stop it, Lucario! Takato Matsuki: Enough, Guilmon! (Mega Lucario and Megidramon looked at Korrina and Takato as they charges towards their friends to attack them) Korrina: Lucario! Takato Matsuki: Guilmon! Sora Takenouchi: No don't! Clemont: Takato! Korrina, get out of here! (Megidramon look on Takato and then grab him) Takato Matsuki: Guilmon what are you doing? Stop! (Megidramon squeezed him) (Takato screaming as Megidramon started evil laughing) SpongeBob: Guilmon stop! Rigby: That doesn't look good. Mordecai: What's he doing? Bonnie: He's gonna kill him! Omi: This is bad! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Megidramon! (Pikachu prepare to use Thunderbolt on Megidramon, but Emerl put an arm up and stop.) Emerl: Ash, wait! If Pikachu attacks Megidramon, that might draw his attention to us and then he'll attack us. Gmerl: And you don't want to hurt him and Takato he's grabbing on to him, do you? Ash Ketchum: You're right you guys, maybe they have feral influrence. Izzy Izumi: Feral influrence? Joe Kido: Ash this is no time for joke! Korrina: You've got to listen to my voice Lucario! Takato Matsuki: Come on, Guilmon, please listen to my voice! J.P. Shibayama: They can't hear you. Terriermon: We don't think their not listening to you guys. Philmac: I'm sorry, but I'm putting you both down! (Philmac locks-on and preparing to fire a big dark-beam at Mega Lucario and Megidramon. But then Primus punches him in the face) Primus Onslaught: I'm not done yet, Philmac. (Suddenly Philmac feels dark aura around his body and begins to transform) Primus Onslaught: What's this? (Philmac transforms into his dark form) Philmac (Dark): I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! (Dark Philmac became fast, then starts punching and kicking Primus on the face and chest and then crashes into the wall and then he fires every missiles) Ash Ketchum: What's happening to Philmac? Emerl: Something wicked bad is happening to him. Philmac (Dark): TAKE THIS PRIMUS!!! (He attacks Primus by punching him rapidly) Primus Onslaught: Your pretty strong. I'll show you, fool! Philmac (Dark): Bring it on! (Primus try attack him with Knuckle Crusher attack, but Philmac (Dark) dodge Primus' attack then Philmac (dark) unleashed his Rapid Blaze Blaster on Primus and he got him. Primus got hurt and has massive damage really badly. As Philmac (Dark) evil laughing on Primus finally got beaten) Philmac (Dark): '''(in Freiza's voice) Now, now Primus you're not giving up on me ah. '''Primus Onslaught: (Weakly) You... (grunts) miserable fool...! I cannot be beaten from the likes of you! Philmac (Dark): '''(in Freiza's voice) (evil giggle) So you think your the strongest robot in the universe to stop me? Ah, well you a lot dumber than you think of Primus Onslaught. Now it's time to shut off the lights. (keep firing lasers on his cannons) '''Renamon: Philmac he's out of control. G-merl: This is terrible! Mark EVO: '''No. Unlike Mega Lucario or Megidramon, he has complete control of his darkness! '''Veemon: We gotta do something to stop fighting each other. Armadillomon: I know Veemon,but Philmac can't listening to us. Takato Matsuki: Guilmon! Guilmon! Please stop! (In Lucario's vision we saw normal Lucario) Korrina: Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! (In Guilmon's vision we saw Guilmon) Takato Matsuki: Guilmon can you hear me? Guilmon: Takato? Where are you? Korrina: You've got to listen to my voice, Lucario! Takato Matsuki: You have to listen to me too, Guilmon! (Mega Lucario's and Megidramon's eyes beaming with red fades away as they remember their partners) Korrina: You can hear me! (Megidramon nuzzles Takato's cheek) Takato Matsuki: Guilmon? You remember me! Megidramon: Takato! (He puts down Takato gently back to the ground) (Everyone are relieved) Rainbow Dash: That sure was a close one. Bonnie: Look! (They turn to see a badly injured Primus Onslaught tries to get up, but Dark Philmac kicks him on the chest and crashes into the wall then, Dark Philmac prepared for a final attack and finished Primus off for good.) Philmac (Dark): (in Freiza's voice) Say goodbye you sibling no good strongest robot, PRIMUS! Renamon: Emerl, we have to stop our friend's dark form before he destory the whole Kalos Region. N.A.N.O.: Philmac, stop! Shadow: Stop! (As Dark Philmac is ready to finish his attack, N.A.N.O. and Shadow tackles him stopping him from killing Primus) Philmac (Dark): GET OFF OF ME, YOU IDIOTS!!! N.A.N.O.: NO WAY, MAN! Philmac (Dark): Then I will destory you with my FINAL ATTACK instead. Darkness... Emerl: I don't think so Philmac. Try to stop mine. Starburst Thunder! (Emerl fires attack on Dark Philmac and then he been hit and parlyzed him. Philmac's dark aura disappeared and back to normal.) Ash Ketchum: That was a close one. Matt Ishida: Yeah too close. Clemont: At least Philmac is back to normal self. Takato Matsuki: Ready to rock, Korrina? Korrina: Ready, Takato. Lucairo, use Bone Rush! Takato Matsuki: Take them down, Megidramon! (Mega Lucario uses Bone Rush hitting Inkay and Pumpkaboo and Megidramon fires Megiddo Flame on the villains and sending them flying) Major Nixel: Another failure! Donita Donata: No! My hair is burned by that red dragon Digimon! Zach Varmitech: It's no fair! Francisco: Epic failed! Jessie: All of that power down the drain! James: All the pain and shame! Meowth: It always ends the same! Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Takato Matsuki: Guilmon! I knew you can hear my voice! Korrina: Lucario, I'm so glad you hear my voice! (Suddenly Mega Lucario and Megidramon gets out of control again) Korrina: No! Not again! Takato Matsuki: '''This is getting ugly! Anyone else want to stop this out of control freak digimon?! '''Twilight Sparkle: Let me handle this. (Twilight Sparkle uses her magic powers to calm Megidramon down and then turns back to Guilmon and Mega Lucario collapses and turns back to normal) Korrina: Lucario, you okay? (Lucario grunts softly) Korrina: Oh, good. Takato Matsuki: (Runs and hugs Guilmon) Guilmon! I'm so happy, you're alright! Guilmon: I'm sorry I messed up. Takato Matsuki: No... it's my fault, not yours. Remember, is there any nightmares, wake up. Okay? Guilmon: Got it. Primus Onslaught: (Badly injured) I'll be back, fools! (He teleports to escape) N.A.N.O.: Primus is getting away! Takato Matsuki: '''He got away. '''Emerl: We'll get him next time. Rainbow Dash: Hate to interrupt the moment, but the whole forest is on fire! Ash Ketchum: Your right. Fluttershy: We've got to do something. Applejack: How? (Then Bloom, her friends, Princess Celestia and Luna arrives) Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! Ash Ketchum: You two are here just in time! Pikachu: Pikachu! Bloom: Don't forget about us too Ash. Ash Ketchum: And Bloom and the Winxs too. Pikachu: Pika! Stella: That's right Ash the Winx are here to help. Tai Kamiya: You made it just in time. Aisha: I'll make rain to stop the fire on the forest. Flora: I'll help too with Whirlpool of Wet Leaf. Bloom: All the wildfires come to me by the power of the dragonfire. (They bring out their magic as the whole forest has been restored and then blooms back to being green again) Guilmon: I'm so sorry everyone please forgive me. Bonnie: It's alright Guilmon. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, don't blame yourself and Takato it's not your fault it was the villians to blame for what they have done. Pikachu: Pika. Gabumon: He's right. Tentomon: We completely understand. (Philmac walks away) Gmerl: Hey! Where are you going? Philmac: Anywhere but here... Rainbow Dash: What?! Philmac: I have to be away from you guys, because our fight between me, Korrina's Mega Lucario, Megidramon and Primus almost destroyed the entire forest and the Kalos Region! Mark EVO: You almost destroyed the entire forest and the Kalos Region as well! N.A.N.O.: And almost killed us too, you psycho! Rika Nonaka: Yeah, what's the matter with you!? (Philmac suddenly points his arm cannon at the heroes) N.A.N.O.: YIKES! Philmac: If you guys wanna get yourselves killed, so be it. (Philmac began charging his plasma blast at heroes, but Celestia and Luna stops him from firing) Princess Celestia: Philmac, stop! Princess Luna: Quit acting like this! (Philmac puts down his arm cannon and walks off) Ash Ketchum: Don't go, Philmac. Philmac: Why should I?! Ash Ketchum: I understand you get even on Primus, but you've got to listen to us okay. Emerl: Ash's right, Philmac. We're a team and teamwork will help you a lot side by side. Philmac: (groans) I'm not part of your ridiculous team. Finn: Boy he had a really rough day. Jake the Dog: Yeah! I agree with you. G-merl: I hope he'll understand someday. Emerl: Yeah me too. Princess Celestia: Takato Matsuki. We need to talk. (Princess Celestia and Luna walks to Takato to talk to him about his mistake) Princess Celestia: I know you made a mistake just like Tai did to his own partner Agumon to dark digivolve into a rampaging Digimon. But you've got to control your temper. Like Ash's said it's not your fault it was the villians to blame for what they have done. Princess Luna: '''And like Tai said to himself he must never force his partner to dark digivolve ever again and you do exactly the same thing too. Do you understand, Takato? '''Takato Matsuki: Yes I understand. Princess Celestia: Very good, and as for you Korrina. (They walk to talk to Korrina) Princess Celestia: Your Lucario still needs to control the power of Mega Evolution when it mega evolves. You and Lucario need to try harder. Korrina: Yes. Serena: Ash who are they? Ash ketchum: Oh yeah, Serena, everyone we like you to meet our friends Bloom, Tecna, Stella, Musa, Flora and Aisha they are the Winx. Bloom, Tecna, Stella, Flora, Musa and Aisha meet my childhood friend Serena. Serena: It's nice to meet you all. Bloom: Nice to meet you all too. Bonnie: Thanks for restored the whole forest. Stella: Your welcome! Clemont: You girls are amazing! Tecna: Why thank you. Ash Ketchum: Hey Bloom why you and your friends come with us in Kalos adventures, all our friends will be thrilled to see you know about magic and new transform. Bloom: Sure Ash, we'll be happy too now let's go to Pomace Mountain together. All Heroes: Yeah! (They see Mimi standing still) Sora Takenouchi: Mimi? Mimi Tachikawa: I'm sorry, Sora. I'm not going. Sora Takenouchi: Huh? Why not? Come on, what? Serena: Please tell us. What's wrong? Mimi Tachikawa: Well, I don't want to see anybody else fight or hurt themselves. I hope you understand. (Everyone became sad hearing what Mimi said about she decided to stay is all because of the deadliest fight between Megidramon, Mega Lucario, Dark Philmac and Primus back then) Rigby: But we can't just leave you behind. Mordecai: Dude, she wants to stay. Clemont: What are we going to do then? Princess Celestia: Let us handle this. (Princess Celestia and Luna walks to Mimi to convince her) Princess Celestia: Don't be sad, Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa: Princess Celestia? Princess Celestia: We understand you don't want to see our friends fight each other. But you can't stay here alone all by yourself because there's everything that really needs you to help out. Princess Luna: Your friends really need you, your partner Palmon needs you too, Mimi. You are one of the DigiDestineds that would save all world from great danger and your enemies. Palmon: Mimi and I will always be friends forever. Ash Ketchum: Come on, Mimi. We'll stay with you together! What do you say? Pikachu: Pikachu? Mimi Tachikawa: You're right guys I'm staying with you all. Emerl & Ash Ketchum: Now that's what we like to hear. Emerl: Next up the Pomace Mountain let's go. All Heroes: Yeah! Philmac: (groans) '''Narrator: '''After Lucario's mega evolution, it's aura again cause the lost of control. Takato made a mistake to force Guilmon to dark digivolve into Megidramon, but he will learn a lesson he'll never dark digivolve again just like Tai. Philmac also transforms into his dark form and almost killed his enemy Primus. And although Mega Lucario was able to hear Korrina's voice, and Megidramon was able to hear Takato's voice too, it was only for a brief moment. But Korrina and Lucario will search for a situlation as the journey continues. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts